


In The Shadow of Death, I Will Forever Fear You

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Silent Hill 4: The Room
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood, Community: areyougame, Community: hc_bingo, Dark, F/M, Het, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, Nightmares, Religious Tones, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eileen can never forget what Walter almost did to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shadow of Death, I Will Forever Fear You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'possession - "And God said, thou must return to the wellspring of sin..."' @ areyougame and 'nightmare' @ hc_bingo

_10 The LORD said to Joshua, "Stand up! What are you doing down on your face? 11 Israel has sinned; they have violated my covenant, which I commanded them to keep. They have taken some of the devoted things; they have stolen, they have lied, they have put them with their own possessions. 12 That is why the Israelites cannot stand against their enemies; they turn their backs and run because they have been made liable to destruction. I will not be with you anymore unless you destroy whatever among you is devoted to destruction._

\- Joshua 7:10 - 12

 

Imaginary oppressive forces kept Eileen held down as the man in shadows approached her. He smiled through lips that were tainted with blood and twisted from his own wicked deeds. Eileen could see blood on the man's neck, seeping out as if he were wounded but so wicked that he was unable to die because neither Heaven or Hell desired his company and they just let him bleed until his blood was gone and he bled the blood of his victims.

His eyes were hid behind long strangly hair, but she could see the dark holes taking in her body from head to toes, marveling as if he were viewing a goddess and not a frighten woman. Eileen struggled to move, unwanting of this type of attention and cursed when she didn't even budge a millimeter. The man's nostrils flaired, inhaling the smell of Eileen's fear and savoring it as he had done with all his other victims. All nineteen of them so far. Two more was all he needed, then he could see his mother and she would forgive him and cleanse him of his sins as he had done for her.

In the meantime, Walter Sullivan would revel in the sins of his victims.

Walter moved toward the woman, his blade slashing out when it neared her. Eileen screamed in fear and Walter smiled as part of her shirt fell away to reveal the curve of her breast and blood from a shallow cut his blade had made. It was too soon to kill this sacrifice. He had to mark her, make it known that she belonged to him and would always be a part of him, no matter how little time her physical body had left.

They all belonged to him, from the moment he set eyes on them and to this very second, their souls he kept locked away in his own world that was neither here nor there. Safe keeping until the ritual could be completed.

The blade lashed out again and again, Eileen's voice crying out in pain and fear for she could taste death near. She felt the blood flow from her chest as Walter marked her - 20/21 - and tried to squrim away from his touch. This man was so vile, Eileen feared that if he touched her with his bare hand, he would somehow taint her soul. As it was, Walter showed no interest in touching her with anything but his blade. For when he was done, he stepped back a half step to view his handiwork, then let his eyes trace the line of exposed and heaving breasts with lust.

Not lust for the woman, but merely lust for the blood that decorated her skin and breasts.

Running his blade against the flesh of her breasts, Walter felt a small shiver of excitement as his victim's time drew to a close. The blade grazed Eileen's nipples, making them stiffen and Eileen to blush and bite her lip to keep from making any encouraging noises for her soon to be killer. His head turned to the wall to his right - his mother lied on the other side of that wall, he knew. Walter swallowed the lust creeping up his throat and raised his blade.

"And God said, thou must return to the wellspring of sin..." Walter said, his voice cold and flat.

The blade arched through the air as a boy appeared. As the blade came to a stop midair, Eileen awoke from her nightmare, panting heavily.

She looked around, free to move and sat up, realizing that she was safe. It had all been a dream of one of the worst moments in her life. Beside her, Henry slept peacefully, unaware of Eileen's rapidly beating heart as the nightmare faded away. Her hand touched her chest where she still bared the scars of that day, but they were fading. Healing, along with the rest of her life. It seemed as though she would never be all right again, for the fear of Walter Sullivan had been embedded deep into her psyche and while having Henry there to comfort her helped, it was only a partial comfort.

Henry stirred, seeing Eileen sitting up and quickly sat up, touching her shoulder softly. "Eileen? Everything okay?"

The woman shook her head slowly. "Yeah, just had a nightmare."

"Sullivan?"

Eileen looked at Henry, tears in her eyes. "Yeah," she said with a sob.

Henry gathered the woman in his arms, letting her cry it out on his shoulder. They'd both were still recovering and probably always would. Henry's eyes wandered into a dark corner and his imagination flickered the crazed killer there for a second.

"_He will punish those who do not know God and do not obey the gospel of our Lord Jesus_*," Henry recited at the imaginary image, making it disappear in the next blink of his eye.

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> All verses come from the New International Bible (via biblegateway.com).
> 
> Footnote:   
> *2 Thessalonian 1:8


End file.
